Consumers have an ever-increasing array of options for consuming media content, in terms of the types of media content (e.g., video, audio, etc.), providers of the media content, and devices for consuming the media content. Media content providers are becoming increasingly sophisticated and effective at providing media content quickly and reliably to consumers.
Many older streaming devices include media players that cannot play back a bitstream that includes media content from more than one source (e.g., feature content and advertisement content). In addition, many streaming devices use media players that, with a software update, might be capable of playback of a bitstream that includes media content from more than one source. Unfortunately, the entity in control of delivering the media content is often different from the entity in control of the streaming devices and/or the update of their media players. Consequently, many streaming devices are currently unable to support playback of a bitstream that includes media content from more than one source.